


A Magical Destiny (Idea)

by enji_benjy



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enji_benjy/pseuds/enji_benjy
Summary: A smart, pragmatic Harry becomes Master of Death and lives through the death of the Magical world and the Golden Age of the muggle world only to survive the collapse of that as well.This is my idea for a Harry Potter/Destiny story.I first posted this idea on AO3 on 2018-08-22 and edited it on 2018/11/25. Edit includes spelling corrections and a new act: Act VIa.





	A Magical Destiny (Idea)

# A Magical Destiny

 **Idea by:** Enji-Benjy  
**Written by:** no one yet

 **Universe:** Harry Potter / Destiny

 **Summary:** A smart, pragmatic Harry becomes Master of Death and lives through the death of the Magical world and the Golden Age of the muggle world only to survive the collapse of that as well.

 **Ships:** Harry/Hermione (possibly adding Daphne Greengrass or Anna Bray later)

 

Below is the outline of my ideas for this story. I sadly lack the imagination or ability to write an actual story.

If someone else wants to take all or part of this idea and write a story around it, go ahead. Just let me know, so I can read it, and comment on this story so others can find it too.

I have split this up into acts, each of which is a different length and would be made up of multiple chapters, if I could write them.

There is lots of space in and around my ideas for you to fill in however you like. Take the TirWizard tournament, for example. It is not actually mentioned below but could easily be written in/out as you want. Or, it is not mentioned if Voldemort is discovered at the end of 5th year or not, again I’m leaving those details to you.  
Essentially, I have written an outline for the main plot of the story, what is happening in the wider world around that is up to the author.

My idea for this story is to start with Harry in 4th year and follow him and his development right the way through school, university, work all the way to his ‘death’ and into his new life(s). Understandably, this will be a long story.

******

### Act I: Humble Beginnings

• Harry Potter grows up and starts Hogwarts more or less the same as canon.

• In fourth year Harry and Hermione start to date. After a brief fit, Ron comes to terms with it and they are friends again, or not.

• Harry finally starts to use his intelligence in fourth year as well, realising he no longer has to pretend to be dumber than his cousin.

• Hermione starts to teach Harry Ancient Runes and Arithmancy in their spare time, with the plan being for him to sit his OWL’s along with her so he can join the NEWT classes. If he is allowed, Harry should drop Divination (Or just stop going, I doubt Trelawney would report him after the fact).

******

### Act II: The Drums of War

• Fifth year Harry is not a moody bitch.

• Harry and Hermione realise the stupidity of House boundaries in fifth year, but with the war brewing recognise the danger to anyone they befriend in Slytherin. They do reach out to people in other Houses and start an inter-House study club. When Umbitch throws a wobbly (if she is even at the school), the club is sanctioned by Dumbledore/McGonagall/Flitwick so it can continue. (Harry is NOT training an army, it is a study club; they learn the material needed for their exams. While they may diverge from the curriculum here and there, it is mainly in the form of learning magic they would otherwise learn in later years at school or will be useful in everyday life.)

• Harry also keeps his head down where Umbitch is involved, so has less problems.

• The war is darker and more dangerous than in canon.

• Dumbledore explains what is going on to Harry and Hermione as they have proven their maturity. Harry is not a Horcrux; the link is blocked, severed or controlled via occlumency.

• Harry and Hermione help Dumbledore with the Horcrux hunt.

• Dumbledore actually trains Harry to fight Voldemort. Dumbledore also properly teaches the two occlumency.

• Harry and Hermione both learn occlumency to a mastery level before learning the basics of legilimency. Though mind magics improve over time with age and practice.

• Dumbledore tells Harry and Hermione about the Hallows when the Resurrection Stone is found but does not admit to having the Wand. Harry realises he has the Cloak and only tells Hermione, though they suspect Dumbledore already knows.

• Harry does not go to the Ministry to rescue Sirius because his occlumency is good enough for him to realise the vision is false and being sent to him by Voldemort. Harry and Hermione also use the mirror to call Sirius to confirm before telling Dumbledore.

• The Order go to the Ministry to stop Voldemort from gaining the prophesy. Sirius may be part of this task force.

• Without Snape and Malfoy sabotaging him, Harry is a competent potion brewer – EE OWL at most.

• Harry passes his Ancient Runes and Arithmancy OWL’s so can take the NEWT classes with Hermione.

• Hermione does NOT spas out over a bloody textbook!

• Harry does not return to the Quidditch team.  
Or, Harry resigns from the Quidditch team at the end of the year.  
Citing his increased focus on his studies and needing to prepare for the coming war.

 

******

### Act III: Cry Havoc!

• The war gets worse outside the school.

• Inside the school, suspicions and tensions grow while Dumbledore and the staff try to keep school-life as normal as possible, doling out severe punishments to anyone found fighting or bullying other students – strict but fair, even Snape is made to tone back his behaviour.

• Harry and Hermione are training as much as they can with Dumbledore and Flitwick along with other Order members, this is kept secret from the rest of the school population.

• Dumbledore finally realises the problem with giving the enemy second chances when they show no remorse at all. This results in a more pragmatic outlook being shared with the Order. Think of the pragmatic, practical, fatalistic ‘Russian’ attitude showed by Natasha in the MCU or Susan Ivanova in Babylon 5 combined with the attitude that killing the enemy before they kill you is okay. I want this attitude to stay with Harry and Hermione.

• The Order of the Phoenix starts to actually _fight_ the war.

• When the Ministry falls to Voldemort, the resistance goes underground and the remaining loyal aurors join the Order/Resistance and the war continues.

• Dumbledore dies, Harry ends up master of the Elder Wand. He does not realise what the wand is, however, at first.

• With all the Horcruxes destroyed, it is decided that the best way of dealing with Voldemort is to draw him out to fight.

• The battle is the most vicious of the war.

• Harry and Voldemort face off in a ‘duel for the ages’. Harry gets hit with an AK.

• Death meets Harry and explains about him being the Master of Death, a position that grants Harry immortality and an innate ability to sense souls and force them onto the other side. The Hallows are merged with Harry’s body, allowing him their powers without having to be holding them (since they are gone).

• Harry wakes up to find Voldemort victory-monologuing over his ‘corpse’.

• Harry attacks with surprise on his side, Voldemort is disturbed by Harry’s survival and the renewed duel doesn’t last long. Voldemort dies.

• With Voldemort’s death, most of the remaining Death Eaters surrender, the war is over.

• Publically, Harry’s survival is chalked up to whatever saved him as a baby. Harry only tells Hermione about being Master of Death.

 

******

### Act IV: Life after Death

• With Voldemort dead, rebuilding begins. Both sides have suffered heavy losses.

• After funerals/memorials for the fallen, Hogwarts opens for 5th and 7th years only to study for and take their exams. Hogwarts remains closed until September for other students.

• Harry and Hermione sit their NEWTs and pass with mostly Outstandings.

• With school out, Hermione decides it is time to go and retrieve her parents. She hadn’t wiped their memories but procedures were set up so that they would not believe any form of written correspondence. Hermione also had mail-redirection wards set up on them. They had also agreed a series of passwords and pre-arranged rendezvous.

• Though still trying to come to terms with what happened during the war, not to mention dying again, Harry insists on travelling with his girlfriend.

• After enjoying their time Down Under, Harry and Hermione decide to continue travelling and embark on a world tour.

• Harry and Hermione continue their studies as they travel, learning the local magics new and old.

• Over the next couple of years, they realise that Harry has stopped aging at around 21. Harry uses the power of the cloak to ‘hide’ the fact he is not ageing. The cloak being able to ‘hide’ anything, not just make him invisible, similar to a glamour charm, only without it being detectable by anyone else.  
Or, Harry’s Metamorphmagus powers are used to hide his true age. He did re-grow his hair once, and then never seemed to have another haircut until at least the end of school.

• Eventually they decide to formalise their relationship. During their travels they spent some time studying with a small community of druids, there they learnt of an old druidic binding ritual used before the rise of the church and marriage.  
The ritual creates an unbreakable bond between those performing it, the bond would be recognised by magic (and thus the Ministries and Gringotts) as marriage.  
The ritual would also create a magical link between them that would take any abilities or powers possessed by them and grant them to the other. For example, Hermione gets Harry’s parselmouth ability and immortality while Harry gets a boost to his intellect.  
Hermione also starts to fake her ageing.  
The link would also forge a week mental bond between then. All the bond would do is allow them to know the general direction from them their partner is in along with a general idea of their current mood. Though some of the old writings state the bond’s power grows over time, there is no indication as to what this really means. (I think that over the course of the centuries it would develop enough to allow mental communication with each other across great distances (at least on the same planet).)  
[Somehow Hermione needs to de-age herself to her early 20s so she is the same age (ish) as Harry. Hermione would then need to use either the power of the Cloak or Metamorphmagus to hide her age.]

• Since none of their friends or family were there for the ritual ceremony, they decide to hold a reception when they return to Britain next.  
Or, they invite their friends and family out to witness the bonding ceremony.

• Over the decades of their travelling they made sure to return to Britain at least once a year to visit friends and family.

• Over the years, especially while they were studying for a Mastery in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Harry and Hermione would be contracted to help combat rising Dark Lords around the world.  
This would give them a lot of combat experience, and also give them access to a lot of ‘forbidden’ knowledge, taken from the hideouts of the dark magicals they bring down. Part of their payment would also include access to that countries knowledge of magic.

• Along with a Mastery each in DADA, they have also studied and obtained Masteries in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy(Hermione)/Warding and Enchantment(Harry).

• During one of their visits home, they are approached by the Minister for Magic (an old friend) and the head of the Department of Mysteries (someone they don’t know) who offer them both jobs in the DoM.  
They accept.

 

******

### Act V: A Triptych is Forged

[Whether Sirius died in the DoM or some other battle or if he survived the war is up to the author. If he is still alive at this point there needs to be some reason for Harry to be his heir (maybe Azkaban made him unable to have children).]

• During their time working for the DoM, they become friends with Daphne Greengrass, who has worked for the DoM since leaving Hogwarts.  
Daphne was in the same year as Harry and Hermione, they shared Runes and Arithmancy together. Daphne was civil to them but not over friendly, her being a Slytherin and them being Gryffindors. The Greengrass family is pureblood but ‘Neutral’ or Grey, nor are they rabid believers in pureblood superiority. She also shared their belief in the stupidity of the House rivalries but couldn’t act on it during school.

• Over the years working together on various projects the Potters become good friends with Daphne.  
Together their research groups becomes the best magical inventors in the DoM, creating numerous advancements to existing ‘magical technologies’ along with creating new ones. Given how much Harry dislikes magical transportation, I’m thinking of him creating something like the transport arms from Harry Potter and the Witches Secret by RotaryFile/Selector11. (These are platforms a few metres in diameter (about the size of a Vex gate) where the user steps onto the platform and thinks of which other platform they want to go to and are transported to it. There is none of the discomfort found in all other forms of magical travel.)

• Eventually they can no longer deny that they have romantic feelings for each other. The Potters reveal their immortality to their friend when they begin to date.  
• Or, they remain very close friends. I mainly had Daphne joining Harry and Hermione so that they would have a readymade fireteam later on but I do have another third in mind...

• Daphne takes the revelation in stride but professes concern that the Potters would want to be with someone ‘old’ like her, or a mortal.

• Eventually it is decided that Daphne will use the same method as Hermione to de-age herself before bonding with Harry using the druidic ritual.  
Harry is head (or heir) of both the Potter and Black families, making him Lord Potter and Lord (Heir) Black. Because of an old law that said he could take a wife for each family he was head of, he is legally allowed to marry Daphne, Magic or the bonding ritual don’t care about the number of people in the bond, just that those bonding love each other (the reason the ritual fell out of use).

• Lord Potter-Black, Lady Potter and Lady Black take a 5-year sabbatical/honeymoon during which they spend time working for various different government’s DoM equivalents and travelling the world, similar to what Harry and Hermione did before joining the DoM.

• At the end of their sabbatical, they return to the DoM for a year before announcing their retirement to spend time with their family.

• The Potters have had children and now have grand children while the Black are expecting their first child. Publically this will be a risky pregnancy for Daphne, due to her apparent age.

• The Potter-Blacks join the Hogwarts Board of Governors and push for several areas of the school to be improved.  
This includes de-emphasising the House system and instead primarily grouping students by year group instead of House. IE instead of House dorms/common rooms they have year dorms/common rooms. While classes will be split up to keep the size manageable, the split will be random rather than House based.  
The House system will not be completely abolished and students will be Sorted, but their House will only really matter for sports and the colour of their tie. Less emphasis will be placed on the traits of each House and more importance given to being a well-rounded individual.

• With the triptych’s public age increasing their contemporary’s start to die of old age, they decide that they will fake their deaths once all of their friends have passed on. They don’t want it publicly known they are immortal, neither do they want to loose any time with their friends.  
The only people who will know they aren’t really dead is their children. It would eventually become a family secret, known within the family but kept secret from the rest of the world.  
Gringotts also knows they are still alive, but the goblins will keep their customer’s secrets as a matter of honour, and for the right price will even hold a fake Will reading.

• Driven partially by Hermione’s ceaseless quest for knowledge, the triptych decide to leave the magical world for a while (save visiting their children) and go to muggle university.

• With the goblin’s help, they fake new birth certificates and school records for 3 orphans the same age.

• Sitting their school and college exams in person under heavy glamours, the three ensure they have genuine records to reinforce their fake ones before going to university.

• They each choose to study a different subject at university, which they attend under a full scholarship (actually they pay their own way via a foundation they set up to offer scholarships to disadvantages youths, the foundation would actually offer scholarships to actual disadvantaged youths as well).

• Eventually leaving university with shiny new doctorates, the triptych of doctors decide to undertake another world tour, only of the muggle world this time, learning all they can in their respective fields along the way.

• They repeat this procedure every 60-70 years (they don’t want to have to pretend to be too old, this age would increase as the average human lifespan increases).  
Fake their deaths – fake their births and school records – sit their exams and go to university, studying a different aspect of science or technology or engineering etc. each time.

• Every couple of lives they would return to the magical world as muggleborns. They would go through school and gain a Mastery in a different subject each.  
The Sorting Hat would be the only one to know who they really were, but is bound by the Founders to keep what it sees in a student’s head secret. Over their lives they would become friends with the Hat, who would enjoy learning of their adventures in the outside world and would in return Sort them all into the House of their choice.

• By the time humanity really sets its sights on space they have at least a Master’s degree understanding of all the sciences, computing and engineering, including degrees in psychiatry, politics and social studies.  
Because the muggle world doesn’t allow marriages between more than two people, they take it in turns each ‘life’, Harry/Hermione, Harry/Daphne, Hermione/Daphne, to be legally married; though they live and act as if they are all married together.

• As humanity struggles to establish its first colony on the Moon, deep space observatories detect something entering the system on a course for Mars. [Skip straight to Act VIb: The Golden Age]  
• Or, As humanity struggles to establish its first colony on the Moon, it already has its sights set on a Martian colony. [Act VIa: Expansion] 

******

There are two versions of Act VI. Act VIa: Expansion and Act VIb: The Golden Age.  
Act VIa is optional but Act VIb will take place regardless.  
This could be a good place to split the story and end the first ‘book’. The second book could then start with Act VI.

******

### Act VIa: Expansion

• As humanity moves off Earth the Potter-Blacks decide to go with them, as they feel they have learnt and experienced just about all the Earth has to offer.

• Humanity successfully colonises Luna before moving on to Mars, here they test various theories about how to terraform a planet before establishing a colony.

• With Mars eventually terraformed to be close enough to Earth that it can support basic life, humanity establishes their first ‘off-world’ colony that doesn’t require a sealed environment such as a dome.

• The magical world eventually comes together and decides to reintroduce themselves to the non-magicals.

• An (eventually) reunited humanity continue to push out into the solar system, discovering new technologies at a prodigious rate.

• With several planets and moons now terraformed with established and growing colonies, humanity sets its sights on its first extra-solar colony.

• Many methods of inter-stellar travel are considered, eventually the scientific community narrows the possibilities down to two methods of faster than light (FTL) travel that, on paper, seam to work. It is decided to build two small prototype ships, one for each method of FTL, to be used to test each method and decide which method should be developed going forward.

• With a suitable means of FLT travel decided upon, the first explorers leave the Sol system for its nearest neighbour. Shortly after scientific ships follow to conduct research and begin the terraforming process on a suitable planet or moon.

• Eventually humanity makes contact with other intelligent life. Sometimes contact is peaceful, sometimes not.

• Humanity should have a law in place whereby they will not ‘uplift’ a species and will not even make contact or reveal themselves until a species has a method of FTL travel and has established its first extra-solar colony.

• Humanity and its allies continue to expand and explore across the galaxy and even eventually moving on to other galaxies.

• After spending centuries learning and exploring all they could, the Potter-Blacks decide to return to some research they stopped years before. Eventually they say their goodbyes to their family (if they have kept in touch over all this time) and travel to an alternate dimension.

If you chose to split the story up into separate books, I think Act VIa could probably fill a book on its own, with Act VIb being the start of the next book.  
It depends on how much detail you decide to go into; if you decide to just give a brief overview, then it can easily be tagged onto the end of book 1 or the beginning of book 2, but if you decide to fully write the details it would be a book on its own.

 

******

### Act VIb: The Golden Age

[Personally I think it would work better if the magical world didn’t exist for the Destiny arc.  
I want this to be about Harry, Hermione and Daphne and the affect they could have on the Destiny world, which means they have to be the only magicals.  
I think this could be done by either having a group of Dark aligned purebloods perform a ritual to ‘remove magic from the unworthy’, which immediately backfires and they end up killing magic so no more magical people or creatures are born. Or, time, isolation and inbreading lead to the decline of magic.  
Or, a side effect of the Traveller’s presence stops magicals from being born. A side effect of an otherwise harmless radiation, perhaps.  
Or, [following events in Act VIa] Harry, Hermione and Daphne arrive in the Destiny universe shortly before the Traveller arrives, though they don’t know that. Having already agreed to spend at least one ‘lifetime’ in the new universe before deciding if they want to stay or move to another universe, they settle in through their usual method of faking 3 orphans etc…  
When it arrives, the Traveller, the Darkness nor Light being part of their original universe, giving them lots of new things to study/experience, they decide to stay for longer than 1 lifetime.  
When they arrive, the first thing they do is search for any evidence of a magical society. After searching and researching looking for any sign of magical people, they come to realise that, while Magic exists in this universe, there have never been humans (or other species) able to use it.]

• With humanity being focused on the starts, Harry, Hermione and Daphne have chosen degrees that would be useful in a society looking to expand to the stars.

• Being some of the foremost experts in their areas, they are part of the scientific team put together to study the ‘Object of Unknown Origin’ that has been detected on course for Mars.

• The names they have chosen for this life would go down in history as being part of the start of the Golden Age of Humanity. I want Harry to have chosen something stupid for this life, out of boredom and thinking it didn’t matter as no one remembers them after they ‘die’ anyway, a name that children for generations to come will giggle about in their history lessons at school. Hermione and Daphne choose to marry each other regardless of whose ‘turn’ it is.

• As the Golden Age progresses, the triptych establish new homes on each world/moon humanity expands to. All of their properties are protected and hidden by wards and technology. They also have a personal jumpship each as well as a larger ship they can all dock with when travelling together. All of their properties have hangers attached for them to use.

• Late into the Golden Age (near the end, not that they would know that now) their latest identities, fresh out of university, receive job offers from Clovis Bray. Accepting the jobs, they work on a variety of projects.

• Harry’s latest degree is in computer programming and AI programming. As such he is involved in the Warmind project.

• Clovis Bray has suffered numerous setbacks and failures trying to create a stable AI before Harry was hired.

• After looking through the old research notes and the failed code, Harry goes to his managers and the Brays with a new approach.  
Previously the engineers had tried to create a fully formed AI, designed to be their tool/weapon. The resulting AI would be mentally unstable/uncooperative.  
Harry suggests that the reason none of the AI have been stable is because they have been approaching the problem from the wrong angle. Instead of creating a fully formed ‘adult’ AI they should create a ‘young’ AI with the capability to learn and grow.  
With nothing but failure to show for their previous approach, Harry’s project is approved.

• Despite the Exo Project hitting a similar problem to the Warmind Project, it had already been determined that if the project succeeded Exos would be considered ‘equal to a human’ in the eye of the law, and thus granted the same civil rights. Harry was able to get the same consideration given to the AI he was creating.

• Harry and his wives decide to try creating a technological version of a wizarding portrait. Instead of the personality being of a particular person they instead create a new personality.

• Harry began his work, he created a ‘dumb’ AI, in its current state it was not capable of doing anything it was wanted for. However, this was part of the plan. This fledgling AI was given the ability to learn and grow into itself the same as a human child learns and adapts as it grows.

• Because of his work on the project and his (and Hermione & Daphne’s) treatment of the AI as people, they becomes friends with the newly created AI.

• Because of how the AI is created it is uncertain if the grown up AI would even want to be the Warmind. Because of the ‘human’ rights laws, Clovis Bray would be unable to force the AI to do the job they want it to do. Even if they legally could, the AI would never perform as well as they want when forced into a job it doesn’t want.

• When the first AI (Charlemagne) ‘grew up’, it did not want to be the Warmind. Instead Charlemagne worked for Clovis Bray conducting medical research, advancing the field of human medicine by leaps and bounds.

• The second AI, Voluspa, left Clovis Bray completely and would eventually take a job working for the Ishtar Collective.

• The third AI Harry created was Rasputin. Rasputin took to the role of Warmind with gusto, adapting to his chosen role as protector of humanity with enthusiasm.

• Even though Clovis Bray had finally succeeded in creating a Warmind AI, they would go on to create several more AIs after seeing the success of the other AIs in whatever field of research they choose to enter.  
Similarly, Harry’s methods were useful in the creation of the ‘near-human’ AI needed for the Exo project.

• During the stage of the Exo project while the team was unable to create a suitable, stable, AI, it was suggested they attempt to ‘upload’ a human mind into the Exo body. This would enable people who were otherwise paralysed, amputees or otherwise disfigured to be able to upload themselves into a fully whole and working body.

• Harry would remain on the Warmind Project, helping Rasputin learn and adapt to his new role. As such, Rasputin would take on some of Harry’s beliefs regarding morality and how to fight, amongst other things.

• During their time working at Clovis Bray, Harry, Hermione and Daphne become good friends with Anna Bray. [I really like the character in the game and want to see more of her.] Perhaps she could pick up on an off-hand comment made by one of the 3 and become suspicious of their origins. Her suspicions could lead her to a group of 3 scientists that make waves in the scientific community every few decades under different identities – but always seem to end up in a three-way relationship, two female and one male. Or, they lead her to discover their extra universal origins.

 

******

### Act VII: A Bang…

[Not a lot is mentioned in-game about the collapse and the dark age (or the Golden Age, for that matter), so this is just my thoughts on the matter.]

• They came without warning. They attacked without reason. They fell across human space like the shadow of an eclipse.

• When they came, Harry, Hermione & Daphne (HHrD) were back on Earth. Retired – on holiday – starting a new life.

• I’m not sure in game which species caused the collapse, though I’m pretty sure the Cabal and Fallen came after so it was probably mainly Hive, with the Vex focusing on Venus, Mercury and Mars. I’m sure I remember it saying the Fallen followed the Darkness to scavenge, and the Cabal stumbled across us on a resource finding expedition.

• There will need to be some reason why Rasputin didn’t do his job. Like him being overwhelmed and unable to defeat the sheer volume of enemies it was faced with.  
Or, Rasputin detected the Darkness coming before anyone else and issued a public warning to all human worlds to prepare to fight, as per its job. But because the human military leaders hadn’t detected the threat yet/didn’t like Rasputin saying they couldn’t win, they shut down all of his communication arrays, locking him away from all of his weapons, they also rescind his order and warning, claiming there is no threat. This would also explain why the array in the commodore is shut down.  
Hours later the Darkness attacks, easily overwhelming the human forces.

• HHrD heed Rasputin’s warning and prepare.

• HHrD try to fight back but quickly realise this is a fight they can’t win. They manage to defend a settlement (town/village) along with local law enforcement and some soldiers.

• Once the initial Blitz has passed, HHrD and some surviving soldiers go out scouting and looking for survivors to bring back to the settlement.

• Once it is clear the war is lost and there are no more survivors in the area and that there is no contact with anyone else, our group of survivors decide to travel to the Traveller to set up under its protection. The Traveller will hopefully provide some protection from the Darkness and is also the most likely rendezvous point for any other survivors as well.

• During the trek, HHrD will set up some basic wards over the camp each night, not fully hiding them, just some repulsion wards to discourage wild animals/enemies from coming too close. Along with this there will also be guards posted.

• HHrD are still keeping magic and their true ages/origins hidden.

• Along the journey our group finds more survivors from time to time, who join the group.

• When they finally arrive at the Traveller, they find a small group of other survivors already there.

• All the survivors get together and decide they will build a new city under the Traveller. For now they will continue living in tents until they can create some infrastructure.

• These being more intelligent/enlightened future humans, they decide to actually plan the city out with future expansion and a rapidly growing population (as more survivors turn up) in mind.  
As such the city has space for residential, industrial, agriculture and farming areas.  
Initial perimeter defence is handled by roving patrols (and some discreetly laid wards). Guard towers (merely huts for now) are set up around the valley on the mountain peaks, eventually to be connected by walls. The walls will then have ground-to-air and ground-to-ground weapon emplacements and sensor arrays.  
The plan is for the city to encompass the entire valley the Traveller is floating over.

• The first areas established are for agriculture and farming, ensuring the growing population won’t starve while the city is built.

• The more martially inclined members of the group handle perimeter defence as well as scouting for resources.

• Building the city up in this manner will take time but allow for easier expansion and mean they will be able to rebuild their technologies once the industrial areas are complete.

• Some of the survivors they found at the Traveller tell of a wave of energy given off by the Traveller that spread out and destroyed all of the enemy it touched.

• At some point during the early days, the survivors see the Traveller release a swarm of what look like probes or drones of some kind. The probes spread out and fly off in all directions.

• Out of the swarm, 3 drones fly down to the encampment. Only the fact they came out of the Traveller stop the guards from firing on them. They approach HHrD and introduce themselves as Ghosts – their Ghosts!

• HHrD will be the only alive people to be chosen by Ghosts. Their new Ghosts explain how the Traveller expended the last of its power to protect this area from the Darkness but that that protection will fade over time.

• Due to being chosen by the Traveller, as well as all the help with keeping them alive and helping to rebuild, the survivors ask HHrD to lead the ruling council they are setting up. They accept.

• Using scavenged land vehicles, the group scavenge all the materials and technology they can from near-by towns and cities. Their priority is to find a working power reactor and Matter Forge in one of the nearby cities.  
Long before the collapse, Energy to Matter (E2M) converters did away with the need to mine raw materials.  
E2M converters could only make elements, these would then have to be turned into alloys and other materials (such as steel, plastic and rock) the old fashioned way.  
If you want, the first E2M converter could be something HHrD worked on. They could use conjuration as the basis for the idea (not that anyone else would know that), discovering that the only thing that can be created in this manner and remain stable (IE it doesn’t disappear after a time) are the base elements. [It could also be a technology developed in Act VIa]  
The combined E2M converter and alloy forge (because one feeds into the other they are typically together in the same facility) become known as Matter Forges.

• With a Matter Forge, even a small one, they can use that to produce the materials needed to build a bigger power reactor and Forge. This would then be built in the new city, as it is unknown how long the old city they are in will remain secure.  
This would then be able to provide more materials quicker as well as the power needed to run the expanding city.

• The scavengers also retrieve any computer storage they can, especially those from factories containing the blueprints for most of their technology. Along with the local school, university and library/archive computers, ensuring they will have educational knowledge as well.

• With access to land vehicles, the city scouts can cover more ground and reach other old population centres. The survivors they find are escorted to the new city.

• Any useful technology found while scouting, not to mention food, is also sent back to the new city.

• Because of the wide-spread scouts, the survivors discover a new alien in the form of four-armed beings that seem to be scavenging technology from the ruins. An initial attempt to contact these new aliens was met with immediate hostility.

• The city council determine they are in no position to defend such a large area, so instead decide to implement a Scorched Earth policy. The scouts would recover everything they can before sabotaging what they can’t and pulling back ahead of this new threat.

• The City now has its own reactor and Matter Forge (MF) so can afford to completely abandon the nearby city. As such, construction of the City proper can begin.

• Scavenged weapon emplacements are set up around the valley on temporary mounts until proper fortifications can be built.

• Work on the city continues a pace. Sewers and utility works are established before being covered over so housing and other facilities can be built.

• With current housing needs met, building turns to making more factories for making more than building materials.

• Work on the wall starts. Though for now all that is made are guard towers spaced around the valley along with walls in key places for now.

• It is also decided to tunnel under the surrounding mountains to create a series of emergency bunkers able to withstand attacks from orbit if necessary and hold the entire population of the new City when complete x2.

 

******

### Act VIII: Hope

[Rebuilding continues]  
• With basic needs taken care of, the City is able to expand its production and manufacturing, making more and more ‘home comforts’ available. Despite the constant threat of attack, quality of life is slowly increasing for all those living in the City.

• The City fends off several attacks from the Darkness, including those four-armed scavengers. Despite being incomplete, the City’s defences hold against these attacks.

• Using a jumpship, HHrD survey the planet and the other colony worlds in system, bringing back information on the rest of the system for the City. They also encounter some more survivors who they bring back with them.

• During their travels, they also encounter the first Chosen and discover that they have been resurrected by their Ghost.

• During one of their trips off world HHrD discover the Reef and the Awoken.

• Initial relations between the City and the Reef are good. While the Awoken as a whole have no desire to return to Earth, a few do take up residence in the City and are welcomed. The City and the Reef agree to share information about their common enemies and even help each other where possible.

• The Ghosts claim they have been chosen as Guardians of Humanity.

• With the discovery that Guardians can be revived by their Ghost, it is decided to split the new City’s military into two parts.  
The City Guard, comprised of non-Chosen. Their primary purpose is to guard the City and be a last line of defence. They also handle law enforcement, though these are few as crime was rare even before the collapse.  
The Guardians, comprised of the Chosen. They act as a more offensive arm of the City, handling the higher risk scouting and attack missions.

• With a strong defence around the City, not to mention the ability to start fighting back, City morale is stronger than ever.

• HHrD, as the first Guardians, become the leaders of the Guardians, passing their council roles on to others. The leaders of the Guard and Guardians have seats on the City council.

• HHrD decree that guardians form Fireteams of 3 guardians each. This is to lessen the risk to Guardians as they scout and attack the enemy.  
Larger planned attacks will be made up of groups of fireteams.

• HHrD become Fireteam Hallows, and take on many missions along with their leadership duties.

• Fireteam Hallows gains a reputation for accomplishing the impossible and being utterly ruthless against their enemy.

• With the City Guard established and regular patrols acting as an early warning system and scouts it is decided to start hitting back at the enemy in order to prevent them from gaining a foothold in the local area.  
As enemy camps and bases are discovered by Guardian scout teams the information is relayed back to command who then arrange an appropriately sized attack force to clear out the enemy. This serves to keep a sort of no man’s zone surrounding the City that neither side controls since the Guardians never try to hold the area once the enemy base is cleared out and destroyed. This zone would become known as the City Exclusion Zone (CEZ).

• HHrD have long since discovered that they have access to a new power ever since they got their Ghosts.  
Time and study have shown that there are 3 base power types they each have access too. For obvious reasons they name these Arc, Solar and Void.  
They discover that each of them is able to use these powers in different ways. That despite the actual energy being the same, they each use that energy in unique ways.  
With practice they discover the three power types actually all come from the same well of power, they decide to call this Light.  
They discover they can use any of their abilities from any power type, however they do have to wait between using them. Unlike magic, which can be used as much as they want until they need to rest, Light has to ‘charge’ before it can be used. [In other words, they can each chose to use Arc, Solar or Void abilities as they like, unlike in the game where they have to choose one and wait for it to charge, here the charge is shared by all types and they just choose what they are going to use when they use it. But they still have to wait between uses but not between power type. They have one well of power, they can use it however they want.]

• With more and more Guardians being found, they discover that the 3 ways of using power seams to apply to all Guardians. These come to be known as Soldiers, Scholars and Scouts.  
All Guardians would be martially talented, but some would specialise in other areas. Soldiers would master the use of a wide variety of weapons and tactics, Scholars would focus on ‘know your enemy’ along with knowledge of various technologies they may find in the field, Scouts would be able to go anywhere without being seen, they would also become proficient snipers.

• As leaders of the Guardians HHrD establish a rigorous training regime that all Guardians must pass before being allowed out on missions. This training emphasises the teamwork and tactical warfare that has proved successful since the Collapse. It also includes learning the tactics and strategies used by their enemies. [So not the bloody crucible.]

• With the City now fully liveable and the walls mostly complete and only needing the weapons emplacements installing, it is decided to try and re-establish the communication satellites around Earth that were destroyed in the initial Blitz. These would give the City a better view of what was going on on Earth and also, once satellites are sent there, allow for communication with the other planets.

• With the City coming along nicely, and an increasing number of Guardians able to take up scouting duties, they are able to learn a lot more about the enemies they are facing.  
It is discovered that the initial forces that attacked were called the Hive [at least in my headcanon] and the four-armed ones that came later are the Fallen.

• It is learnt that, even though their Ghosts give them increased healing speeds no matter what, sometimes it is not possible for a Ghost to revive their Chosen, especially in areas that have been completely corrupted by the forces of the Darkness.  
These ‘Dark Zones’, as they come to be known, seam to prevent the Ghosts from fully accessing whatever larger power they use for resurrections.

• The Fallen are of interest to HHrD because it turns out their civilisation was previously helped by the Traveller in the same manner humanity was. Further investigation reveals the leadership structure of the Fallen.

• A plan is formulated to prevent the Fallen moving further into the old Cosmodrome, an area outside the CEZ. The Fallen House trying to stake a claim there is called the House of Devils, the Scouts have managed to identify the Kell, Archon and Prime Servitor for the House of Devils.  
While being outside the CEZ it is decided the risk to the City if the Fallen are allowed to set up a base of operations in the area is too high to ignore.  
They believe a simultaneous attack against all three of the Devil’s leaders would leave the Devils severely weakened. This would then leave the rest of House fighting amongst themselves as they try to fill the positions of Kell and Archon before they run out of Ether thus making them easy pickings for the Guardians to finish off.  
The plan calls for three teams, each with 4 fireteams, one team for each of the targets. Once the leaders have been taken out, the Guardians should be able to drive the rest of the House off Earth, if not completely wipe them out.

 

******

### Act IX: …or A Whimper

My original thought that spurned me to come up with this was of a Guardian Harry who is something of a recluse. One day he finds a newly risen Guardian and helps them get on their feet as it were before taking/sending them to the City. This new Guardian would be the player from the game, or at least complete that plot line.  
This Harry would be something of a legend around the Tower, being considered one of the first Guardians and renowned for his prowess (and ruthlessness) in a fight, but also as a wanderer who roams the wilds and fighting the Darkness as he finds it.  
From there I realised that being alone for all that time would suck so I gave him a girlfriend in Hermione. I then fleshed out the backstory a bit to get Harry from Hogwarts to the powerful but slightly eccentric Guardian I originally pictured and the whole thing spiralled into this.

However, I can’t think of a good way for the City and Guardians I ended up creating to turn in to the useless wastes of space we see in the game. Obviously, this devolution and lack of proper strategy or planning can be the reason HHrD are now living off Earth and have little to nothing to do with the City or Guardians from the Tower.

At some point the City’s relationship with the Reef needs to sour as well.

Also the City Council that was established must somehow be dissolved or undermined, leading to the creation of the various factions we see in the game.

I can only assume that a growing number of pacifist conservatives somehow rise to power. I can’t think of any other reason why the Guardians are just allowed to do whatever the hell they want and there is no defence or structure to anything they do. They must also remove the weapons from the wall and somehow still think a wall will stop an enemy that can fly…

Act IIX ended with a secure City, whose population was in good spirits knowing they are well defended but still maintaining a relatively comfortable existence.  
There is a City Guard handling law enforcement and operating the wall and the City’s defences.  
They also have a strong force of quasi-immortal Guardians who are able to take the fight to the enemy.  
They have managed to re-establish a basic satellite network to act as an early warning system and communications network.  
All of these things are missing by the time the game starts. While I’m not too interested in staying completely with canon, I do want our heroes to not be restricted in where they can go.

I called this act …or A Whimper because I couldn’t think of any other way to describe this second collapse. It also is another reference to the poem, I figure the ‘world’ in Destiny ends twice, the first violent and sudden and the second, well…  
The act would end with HHrD deciding to leave what’s left of the City, at least for a while.

 

******

### Act X: All Quiet on the Earth Front

This act would focus on HHrD during their self-imposed exile from Earth.

• My thinking is that they would settle down in one of their homes on Venus or Mars.

• They would continue to fight the Darkness but not necessarily help any Guardians they come across, unless the Guardian was going to die.

• Over the years City Guardians report seeing a Fireteam on Mars/Venus. They are never close enough to really see and don’t answer to communications. The occasional Guardian will report being in dire trouble and being rescued by unknown Guardians.  
Cayde-6 could be one of these Guardians, long before he joins the Vanguard, who was helped by HHrD out in the wilds. [With all the trouble he gets into, this could be a running gag.]

• Fireteam Hallows becomes a legend around the Tower, something not openly talked about but whispered about all the same.

• Continuing with their strategy from Earth, they would gather intelligence on their target enemy before formulating a plan of attack and executing that plan, decimating the enemy forces and shattering their stronghold on the region.

• From there they can continue with a series of guerrilla tactics to prevent the enemy from properly regrouping and establishing another strong hold.

• They would maintain a friendly relationship with the Reef and its queen, despite the deterioration of the Reef’s relationship with the City.

• Free from their responsibilities to the City (which prevented them taking any long trips before) they could go to Mars looking for Rasputin.

• On Mars they discover a newly Chosen Anna Bray. [Anna was also my suggestion for a 3rd instead of Daphne Greengrass]

• Using Mind magic, HHrD help Anna regain her memories of before she died.

• Along with Anna, they go to Rasputin and discover that, despite the human government trying to prevent him from fighting, he has been able to trap a large force of Hive on Mars.

• Anna decides to stay with HHrD instead of going to the City like most new Guardians.

• They manage to stealthily restore Rasputin’s connection to the local Warsat network without waking the Hive or alerting the Cabal and Vex forces on the planet, or the City finding out.

• Working with Rasputin, the five of them come up with a plan to eliminate the Hive stuck on Mars before they can fully awake.  
Putting on hold their plans of fighting the Cabal as the Hive pose the bigger threat at the moment, given the Cabal are contained fighting the Vex right now and the Hive could wake at any moment.

• Since the arrival of the Cabal, no other Guardians have been to Mars. 

• Given that the Hive on Mars are currently trapped in a hibernation state, the group is able to execute a devastating surprise first strike that takes out a lot of their forces, severally weakening the Hive there.

• HHrD use their tried and true tactics to harass and further thin the Mars Hive, aided this time by Anna and Rasputin.

 

******

### Act XI: A Legend is Reborn

• This brings my story to the point the first Destiny campaign starts.

• You can either stick with canon or wildly diverge.  
The House Devils may have been wiped out pre-Act IX.  
The Stranger could go to HHrD instead of the player.  
HHrD could have heard about the Black Garden from the Reef and already taken care of it. I like this idea from a comedy perspective, because the Stranger and the Player don’t have to know that. The Reef, not particularly fond of City Guardians, could not tell the Player the Garden has been taken care of and just send the Player for a Gate Lord etc. when the Player asks for help. The Player going through all that trouble to enter the Black Garden only to find it already long dead.

House of Wolves – I think the whole Prison of the Elders thing is a stupid idea, as is the Reef trusting a Fallen House. I think that as friends of the queen and Reef HHrD would have advised the Reef against both of these things. While there may be a few Fallen on the Reef it is not a whole House.

Crota – Again, this could be a comedy of the Player turning up just too late after fireteam Hallows has been through.  
Eris could be someone rescued by Hallows, similar to Cayde.

The Taken King – The Taken are first seen on Mars/Phobos which is where HHrD, Anna and Rasputin reside…

The Red War – Rasputin would see them coming and warn HHrD & Anna, who could then warn the City or even fight the Legion before they get to Earth. If the Legion does lock up the Traveller, it shouldn’t have an effect on HHrD because they were alive when Chosen, and they still have magic.

Curse of Osiris – Do what you will with this, I thought the whole DLC was a waste of time.

Warmind – This has already been done and taken care of before the Player was even reborn. That being said, this could be how HHrD & Rasputin re-join the City, them having been a big help in the Red War. Though if they do the City needs to have a massive sort out of its priorities.

Forsaken – I have no intention of playing this DLC and know little about it other than it involves a prison break and the death of one of Destiny’s only two likeable characters.  
I’ve said before I think the whole prison idea is stupid…

 

******

### Act XII: …Let slip the Dogs of War

• If the City does come around to doing things sensibly again, HHrD should come back and reorganise the City and Guardians back to how it was.

• Once the City is secure again, Hallows should plan a campaign to kick the Darkness off Earth and secure the planet.  
A cohesive plan with Guardians hitting strongholds and breaking enemy lines with the City Guard bringing up the rear to help mop up and secure the new territory. With Rasputin and the Warsat network back up and running, they should be able to secure and hold the whole planet.

With Earth secure, the City should regroup, resupply and plan an assault on the Moon. With Orix, Crota, etc. dead the moon is just a big Hive stronghold and should be retakable with a proper plan and backup.

As the City secures each planet/moon, a grid of defence/surveillance satellites should be deployed around it under Rasputin and the City’s control to prevent the enemy from returning.

Gradually in this way the City should be able to push the Darkness back inch by inch by concentrating their forces and only fighting the war on one front at a time and securing their rear to prevent the enemy flanking them.  
Until eventually they have pushed the Darkness out of the whole system. With the system secure, the City should focus on rebuilding and strengthening their defences before they consider expanding beyond the system.

 

******

### Epilogue: What’s Next?

The Darkness pushed out and humanity on the rise again, but wary and prepared this time is how I see this story ending.

If you chose the reality hoping option, then it is entirely possible for our heroes to move on again to another universe, marking the end of this book and the beginning of the next.  
The next book could see the Potter-Blacks (maybe with Anna as well?) head to the Mass Effect, Star Wars, Half-Life or any number of other universes, the multiverse is your oyster, as they say.

******

### AN

Wow, 8,000 words and no actual story, that’s somewhat impressive, maybe. Or not. Anyway, I hope someone likes this idea and writes it; again all I ask is that you let me know so I can read it.

 

___---***The End***---___


End file.
